


Kiss Me

by Mirror_Face



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Scene, Attempted Murder, Crack but that's a spoiler, I hope you're happy Tox, Some mentioned Violence, You're Welcome, very much needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: Kokichi was dying by Maki's hand, being choked. He didn't want to go out like that."Kiss me." He said through his dying windpipes.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToxicPineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/gifts).



> Here you go, Tox. I made it. You are very much welcome. 
> 
> Now I can go out and shout "I MADE THIS!!!"
> 
> So thanks for that.

“The one with the biggest secret of all, Maki Harukawa, the ultimate assassin!”

For a half second, everything was silent.

Then, with as much speed as you would expect from a trained killer, she rushed over to where he was and yanked him up by his neck. And there her hands stayed, squeezing.

Everyone was too surprised (and probably too scared) to do anything. And so, Kokichi was probably going to die.

If he was going to die there, he at least needed to get in the last word. His final breath had to be spent on something worthwhile. He said the first thing that came into his head, “Kiss me.”

The world slowed down around him, his throat burned and he struggled to even get in a measly breath, but it was all worth it. Because he got to see Maki’s reaction, up close and violent. Her eyes widened, her mouth curled into a snarl, and her red eyes seemed to bubble from the heat of her glare. Kokichi smiled (well, as much as he could while being choked) at the sight. Heh, he’d caught her off guard.

Maki paused, and her fingers seemed to tighten around his neck for a moment. In the background, Kokichi is certain that Miu shouted “Wow, kinky!”.

She sighed, and suddenly Kokichi was on the floor, thrown down like a bag of trash. He sucked in the sweet relief of air and coughed violently, hacking and shaking on the hard ground. But soon it turned into hysterical laughter. He was alive!

Kokichi glanced up. Maki had turned around and was walking away. Over his own hysterical laughter, he could hear her response.

“No fucking way.”


End file.
